Scenes from a Shinigami Cafe
by Kowaba
Summary: As one might guess, Ichigo was bound to collect a number of awe inspiring stories during his stay in the Soul Society. While most might not care to hear them, Kyoraku is all ears for the thrilling epics that are told over a nice cup of coffee.


_**A/N:**_ **It's kind of poetic in a way, I took a leave of absence for a while, which wasn't planned, and the first thing I come back with is Bleach. Bleach is my favorite series and was the series I started fanfiction with, if you didn't already know, so we kind of go way back. I hope you guys enjoy this since it took a while to make. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

_**Warnings:**_** OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

* * *

_**Bean-kai Coffee Shop**_

"So Ichigo, tell me, are you enjoying your stay here in the Soul Society?" Shunsui Kyoraku, the Head Captain of the Thirteen Courtyard Guard Squads, questioned the young man before him.

The young man that the Captain of Squad 1 was addressing placed his hands on the mug of coffee that was offered to him. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but it's already starting to feel like home."

Kyoraku smiled pleasantly and nodded his head. "In truth, I am surprised about how briskly you've acclimated yourself to the Soul Society. I can't imagine it'd be easy living in a place without that… what's it called? Weefee?" The older soul asked.

"WIFI." Ichigo corrected kindly. " While I can't say I don't miss it, I can say that I am pretty busy here, so it keeps my mind occupied."

Again, Kyoraku nodded along with what the former substitute was stating. "Well that is to be expected when you are working as the new Co-Lieutenant of Squad 10. Young Toshiro is quite the slave driver I hear." Kyoraku surmised.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "You must have heard that from Rangiku. In my experience, it's not too much work if you keep your head down and just do it." The orange-haired young man explained.

Upon the mention of the infamous blonde lieutenant, Kyoraku shifted in his seat. "Ah yes, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, she's quite a close friend of mine. We often drink together."

"Like in place like this?" Ichigo questioned, gesturing to the café that they were sitting in.

It was quite a cozy establishment, being one of the more laidback and lesser known coffee shops in the Soul Society. To Ichigo, the place just screamed Kyoraku with how relaxed the environment was and how laidback the people were.

The Shinigami on the other side of the table chuckled in response. "No, not drinking coffee. We frequently hit up bars in this district. In fact, I was hoping one day you could join us."

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not legal to drink yet." He retorted.

"In the World of the Living, yes. But now you live here in the Soul Society. You can drink as much as you want." Kyoraku answered.

Having been told this information and reminded of his situation, the young man nodded along. "Well, maybe. But don't expect me to go getting hammered every night. I do work here too."

Kyoraku waved him off. "That's not what I expect of you." He told the younger soul, watching as he reclined in his seat a bit more comfortably. "But what I do expect of you is to fill me in on some of the spicier details behind these rumors I keep hearing."

The second lieutenant of Squad 10 suddenly sat straight up as his back went stiff as a board. "W-What?! W-What are you talking about?" The son of Isshin nearly demanded to know just what Kyoraku was inferring.

The Head Captain gave the boy a sly, somewhat perverse grin. "Oh you know…" He trailed off, sounding like some thirteen-year-old girl when gossiping on the school playground. "Just those rumors about you being somewhat of a play boy…"

Like an elevator rising to the top floor, a blush began to rise up, covering Ichigo's face in crimson red. "That's a l-lie. I w-would n-never-"

To shut the poor boy up before he could embarrass himself further, Kyoraku retrieved a file from his cloak and set it open on the table. "Allow me to recite a report from a certain overweight lieutenant that you might be quite familiar with…" Kyoraku started.

* * *

_Marechiyo Ōmaeda was making his usual rounds across the entirety of Squad 2's grounds. As lieutenant under Sui-Feng, very much was expected of him. Although, despite his lack of competence and utter oafishness, he walks around like a proud warrior. _

_His fellow squad members fear him not for his might or battle prowess, but because they are scared to death that he might fire them on a whim. Of course, being the idiot he was, Ōmaeda mistook this for respect._

"_Get out of my way, lowlifes!" Ōmaeda bellowed as he swung his weight around on each foot, threatening to bump into any underling, essentially looking for a reason to ruin someone's day. "I'm on my way to the Captain's office, so you better hope I don't remember you getting in my way or I'll have you clean the gutters for the next month!"_

_Those who stood in his way immediately stuck to the wall to avoid his obese figure. _

_As he put more distance between himself and anyone that might get sucked into his gravitational pull, Ōmaeda began to snicker to himself. "What a bunch of dumbasses! Thinking I would forget about their stupidity!"_

_As he rounded the corner and stepped into the hall that housed Sui-Feng's office and quarters, he took special note that the doors were closed. "Gihi, the Captain's gone… looks like Ōmaeda gets to sniff some panties!" The fat oaf began to snicker as he tiptoed over to the door to her bed chambers._

_However, upon nearing the door, Ōmaeda heard muffled sounds and a strong odor of sweat and other scents that he would not ever know the source of on his own. "Huh?" He leaned in closer to the door and rested his ear against it. _

"_H-Hah! I-It's so fucking g-good! Shove it in me deeper! Fuck me deeper!"_

_Ōmaeda's mouth dropped open and he was at a loss for words. Like the pervert he was, he began to slide the door open to catch a glimpse of what was happening. When he peered inside, he saw exactly why the door was closed._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, the new kid and supposed prodigy of the Thirteen Courtyard Guard Squads, has crouched over his captain. Sweat rolled down the boy's back and his tight muscles worked actively to keep him moving and in pace as he jackhammered into the small woman below him._

"_C-Captain!" Ōmaeda gasped as he witnessed the woman he looked up to (metaphorically), take the human's huge, tainted cock into her tiny, formerly untouched womanhood. The large lieutenant watched in horror as his colleague fucked his captain in the textbook form titled "mating press," which was defined as a surefire way to knock any woman up. _

_He stood there, in the hallway, watching as the new guy bred Sui-Feng. While not gay himself, his eyes were transfixed on how the other lieutenant's giant, girthy cock stretched the tiny woman open. Her soft labia stretching wide to accommodate the plowing shaft that looked too big for reality and hugged it as it reamed her._

_Both Sui-Feng and Ichigo's loud, hungry grunts and moans were animalistic in nature. It displayed a growing need for their pleasure and lusts that needed to be satiated by one another. _

_Finally, Ōmaeda deduced that he had seen enough and that it was time for him to retreat. He would pretend he didn't see anything but write a complaint to the higherups that his Captain was a slut who didn't respect nice guys like him._

* * *

_**Bean-kai Coffee Shop**_

Kyoraku finished his recitation of the file before placing it down on the table before the young Soul Reaper. His disposition subtly switched between relaxed and anxious in several quick intervals, but overall he seemed pretty content that he shared his information. It was as if he was a poker play who finally revealed his hand in a vicious double or nothing round and took everything.

On the other side of the table, it would appear as though Ichigo was sitting under a heat lamp. His sweat rolled down his face in sheets and his collar was becoming soaked. Who could blame him though? The man in charge of this whole operation just read him a report file about him fucking a superior while they were both supposed to be on duty!

Tugging at the wet cloth trapped around his neck, Ichigo gulped audibly. "I-If you came here to ask me to resign, I-"

Kyoraku held up his hands with a small, charming smile on his face. "Now hold on there. I never had the intention of expulsion. I simply came to you to find out the source and all the details about it." The brown-haired man explained.

The former human cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? You clearly have everything right there!" Ichigo pointed at the vanilla folder.

"Ichigo, that simply isn't enough information. I want more." The Head Captain explained.

Ichigo crossed his arms in frustration. "Why though?"

Closing his uncovered eye and releasing a sigh, Kyoraku began to use his hands to emphasize his words. "Ichigo, I'm well on my way to being a thousand years old. I have lived and worked here for most of those years. This quite possibly be the most excitingly mundane thing for me to hear in quite a long time." The flower covered man started. "Imagine being me, sitting in the Head Captain's chair, doing nothing but filling out paperwork and other bullshit when I come across this spicy document detailing an affair between the new lieutenant and that uptight little prissy known as Sui-Feng. I nearly wept from joy."

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, he could see where the older soul was coming from. Ichigo was always a bit empathetic, and while this might be the most bizarre case so far, he couldn't help but realize that this was important for Kyoraku.

"Ugh, fine… if it will make you move on…" He groaned before looking down at his coffee and saw that it was almost empty. As a waitress just happened to be passing by their booth, he caught her attention. "Hey, can I get some more coffee?" The lieutenant asked.

"Certainly." The young waitress bowed before filling his cup with more.

After his mug had been refilled, Ichigo looked back to his superior. "So, where do you want me to start?" Ichigo questioned.

"From the beginning?" Kyoraku suggested.

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

_**A Few Days Ago**_

It was a hot summer day in the Soul Society. Temperatures were nearing the triple digits and the Edo-inspired technology of the time did barely anything to combat the heat.

Ichigo, as acting Co-Lieutenant of Squad 10, was sent to deliver a message to the Captain Sui-Feng regarding some transfers of Soul Reapers between the two squads. Captain Hitsugaya instructed Ichigo carefully of how he needed to act and talk around the small female, seeing as how she wasn't the most welcoming.

His uniform was disheveled as he tried to let air flow under it and access his body, but he did not care. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and it felt like an oven in those pesky black robes. The dip of his robes ventured well into his abdomen and his immaculate form was bare for all to see.

In his hand, Ichigo gripped the form-

* * *

_**Bean-kai Coffee Shop**_

"Ugh, Ichigo my boy, can you skip to the part where you guys start going at it?" Kyoraku requested.

Ichigo was taken back. "What do you mean? I'm building up the scene and giving you all the information of what led to me and Sui-Feng… fornicating." He said.

Kyoraku shook his head. "Yes, I understand that, and I thank you for your interest in building the story, but I'm here for one reason and one reason only." The Head Captain explained.

Reluctantly, Ichigo relented. "Fine, but don't call me lazy for not setting up the story."

* * *

_**A Few Days Ago**_

Sui-Feng pushed Ichigo up against the door with surprising strength.

"Tell me boy, just what about you is so special that Lady Yoruichi just can't seem to resist…" The little woman kept her left forearm planted firmly on his chest while her right hand began to trace down the middle of his bulging pectoral muscles and down to his abs.

Her eyes scanned over his tight, tan flesh as she slowly peeled open his uniform. "You're not unattractive, I'll give you that. But Lady Yoruichi would not easily become so enthralled by a man with just some big muscles." Sui-Feng mentioned.

But as her hands traveled south, a very important detail was brought to her immediate attention. "Ah… now I see why my dear Lady Yoruichi has given you so much attention…"

Licking her lips, Sui-Feng grabbed the tubular bulge that threatened to tear his uniform. With a simple touch she was able to feel just how massive his concealed weapon was. Sui-Feng began to growl lowly as she rubbed it.

"Such a big cock you have…" The small captain began to slowly descend to her knees in front of her fellow officer.

In a surprising turn of events that Ichigo was not able to grasp, Sui-Feng lifted her hand that wielded her Zanpakuto: Suzumebachi in it's Shikai state. Using the razor-sharp stinger, Sui-Feng cut a slit large enough for the thick appendage to lunge forward and hang in her face.

The thick aroma of sweat and body musk wafted over her face. Sui-Feng inhaled deeply and took in the fragrance of pure manhood, enjoying it greatly.

"That's the smell of a man, Kurosaki. I guess even Lady Yoruichi herself cannot resist the allure of an exceptional mating partner. With your smell alone, it probably drove her mad with lust." The woman commented.

Ichigo huffed and groaned, further leaning against the hard surface of the door for support. "You sure are obsessed with Yoruichi…" Ichigo muttered to himself as the sensation of cold steel became apparent on his length.

Sui-Feng traced a particularly bulging vein that ran along his length and understood it's wonderful performance of pumping all that hot blood throughout his erection. Just as magically as it appeared, her Shikai faded back into the small katana by her side and what was left was her small hand that took a hold of his thick stem.

"It's incredibly hot and it's pulsing at my touch." Sui-Feng observed. "I think it's fit to burst…"

Ichigo bit his lip and stifled a moan as the small hand tightened its grip and began to stroke him. Sui-Feng knew what she was doing as evident by the milking motions she made. His own body gave into her touch and his erection was strengthened. It grew hotter and larger by the second until it reached its full capacity.

"Wow…" Was all Sui-Feng could mutter. Nearly a whole foot away from his body and it's blunt head pressed against her lips. "If you wanted me to kiss it so bad, you could have just said so."

Not giving him any time to respond, Sui-Feng pursed her soft lips together and pressed them against the wet slit of his urethra, drinking the precum directly from its source. His hips began to buck a little, but Sui-Feng kept her control fairly well while she had both hands tending to his girthy length.

"Mmmm." She moaned against the head of his dick, her lips starting to grow more anxious and take more of him into her wet orifice. Soon, the mushroom atop his meaty shaft was engulfed by her mouth and she began to steadily nurse on it with all the love and affection she could provide it.

Her right and left hands twisted and massaged his needy length with adept detail, making him shudder at her touch. His appreciation was made evident when he planted both of his own hands on the side of her head and tried to force her further onto his cock.

Rolling her eyes, Sui-Feng accepted the boy's clumsy advances and began to travel further down, sucking while she did so. Since his length was being taken up by her mouth and hands, Sui-Feng delegated her right hand to cradling the hanging sack beneath this behemoth. His large testicles were left wanting while his tip got the attention, so she would make up for it by giving the packed balls some much needed love.

Ichigo's eyes were glued to the scene of Sui-Feng working his cock like she owned it. He had no idea how much experience she had or who she had it with, but by Kami did they teach her the right techniques.

With her mouth full of his throbbing erection, Sui-Feng had only managed to take about half of his entire length while the rest was left throbbing out in the open. Fortunately, her dainty had moved her saliva around and created a feeling unlike the hot suction of her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" She hummed, moaned, and sung around his cock to please him. Rapid pulsing and growing heat levels were his grateful response, but what she really wanted was a nice load of piping hot semen to quench her thirst.

"Grg! Grg! Glrh!" Were some of the obscene noises that emanated from her energetic slurping. This small, mean bitch of a captain was an absolute oral master!

Ichigo wanted her to go even deeper! His hands worked to bring her head forehead, causing ever bob of her head to encompass more and more of his shaft which each motion. Again, Sui-Feng noted his impatience and decided to ridicule him.

Using her impressive strength, Sui-Feng backed her head out of his grasp and glared up at him while still stroking his now thoroughly lubed cock.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I not doing it right? Is this not enough for you?" She asked him.

To her surprise, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, it's not. Here, let me show you how I want it…"

If it weren't enough to bewilder Sui-Feng by his outright criticism of her kindness, his next act had her spinning, quite literally. Ichigo grabbed the small captain and hoisted her up into the air with one arm while the other he used to tear down the front of her uniform!

Sui-Feng was livid to say the least.

"How dare you, you big oaf! This is a sacred haori given to me by- H-Hey! Watch it!" With her front torn down, Ichigo could see her glistening wet pussy that was flooded with arousal. But he wasn't done, not by a long shot.

He spun her 180 degrees and had her head to his cock while his head was right in front of her bare snatch. Ichigo didn't even mutter a word before diving head first into his meal, pressing his rough lips against her puffy labia.

"Oooh!" Sui-Feng nearly went cross-eyed when she felt his long, slimy tongue twirl around her insides. His chin mashed against her protruding clit and his nose rubbed against another very sensitive part of her anatomy while his tongue did most of the damage to her psyche. The lieutenant was hitting her with the deadliest of trifectas.

Ichigo didn't like to brag, but he could eat pussy with the best of him. Being a bit of a playboy required that of him. It also helped that he did train with a very needy woman for a stint of time.

As she hung down, Sui-Feng was faced with his bobbing cock every time she managed to open her eyes. Even if he did piss her off, the least she could do was suck the sperm straight out of those fat balls of his.

The standing 69 was filling the room with the sounds and scents of their debauchery. Thick gurgling and slurping echoed off the walls. Heavy aromas of sweat and sex also dominated the air. Their own products only fueled them to go even dirtier and make their partner the happiest that they could.

Her small legs clenched around his head in a deadly vice as his fingers dug into her sides and back to support her. After mere minutes, Ichigo was already bringing her to a lurid orgasm that would make her squeal like a little girl.

Being the competitive woman she was, Sui-Feng would not allow herself to be brought to such a mind-numbing state after she only just started to receive it. It was a sign of weakness she could not afford to show.

Her sucking and bobbing became more lurid and she lost her sense of rhythm, but Ichigo could careless as she was now swallowing his fat cock down her tight throat with reckless abandon. He pressed his mouth further against her hairless puss while her nose kept getting smacked by his swaying sack.

"Gurg! Gurg! Gurg!" Sui-Feng's throat showed the fat piece of meat burrowing down it as he not only fucked her face, but she also welcomed his thrusts with chugging of her own. Sui-Feng was famous for always getting the job done and by the looks of it, sucking dick was under that umbrella.

The sloppy eater tending to her gushing cunt drank her juices and licked deeper and deeper. However, because he was so caught up in partaking in her delectable womanhood, he neglected to tell her that his orgasm was fast approaching.

Sui-Feng was alerted to his knee quivering orgasm at the last possible moment: when her lips were pressed against his pelvis and his blunt head was down in her gullet.

His large, plentiful load of healthy semen poured straight down the small captain's throat and she was powerless to stop it, not that she would have even if she was in control. Sui-Feng didn't need to swallow the load, but instead was able to submerge herself into the sensation of being fed his manmade protein shake.

"Fummm…" Ichigo closed his eyes, moaning into her snatch as he released the contents of his balls inside Sui-Feng. It was so great having that heavy burden lifted from his shoulders.

The captain of Squad 2 now had a full belly, but his cock kept cumming! She had nowhere to store the excessive amount of semen, so it was forced to work its way out of her mouth! Her tightly closed lips had its seal broken and streams of that thick nut flowed out, splashing onto her face and his pelvis as well as the floor below them!

His hips kept jerking, but his load was slowly dying off. Not even those fat balls of his could keep shooting forever.

Ichigo removed his mouth from Sui-Feng's now red labia and breathed heavily. He was sweaty and parts of his body were covered in fluids that came from either him or her. All he wanted was to get out of his uniform.

Fortunately for him, Sui-Feng was in accordance.

She took his still hard erection out of her mouth and coughed up some sperm, but still held the stomach full he gave her. Aside from the heavy blush and globs of semen on her face, she still looked composed and even determined.

"Lay me down on the bed, you big dicked bastard. I want you to pound my womb until I feel your cock in there for weeks." Sui-Feng growled.

Ichigo shrugged and did as she commanded. Far be it from him to disappoint Yoruichi's disciple.

Walking over to the small futon she called a bed, Ichigo unceremoniously threw her down onto the thin mattress. But before he joined her on there, he began to strip. Sui-Feng did the same and shimmied out of her torn uniform and now laid bare before him in all her glory.

Her lithe, athletic build was certainly attractive. Her breasts, while small and nearly unnoticeable, were perky and were capped with light pink nipples. Sui-Feng ran her hands down her petite mounds and over her toned stomach, bringing his attention down to her soaking wet hole. To further emphasize her craving for cock, she placed her hands on her thighs and spread her legs.

"My pussy requires that fat cock of yours now." Sui-Feng told him.

Ichigo gulped and his cock buzzed with anticipation. As her pussy was waiting for his stone like length to penetrate her, his dick was looking to sheathe itself in her hot, plush slot.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo complied as he moved to the bed and rose above the small woman's body, effectively mounting her in the textbook breeding position that was sure to rock her world.

Sui-Feng's back arched as she felt his mushroom brush against her wet lips. "Ah~" She moaned, displaying just how feminine she could sound. It wasn't long before he plugged himself into her, submerging his throbbing erection two inches inside before he was met with the nearly unbearable tightness. He was forced into backing up a little bit before pushing back in, this time even deeper.

"Ugh!" Ichigo grunted as he repeated the process once more. It wasn't enough, it wasn't fulfilling. He had a big cock and only being able to fuck two to three inches of Sui-Feng's sweet cunt was not only unfulfilling, it was also infuriating. "T-Take more of me…" He whispered to her.

Sui-Feng couldn't muster the strength to roll her eyes. All of the muscles in her face were contorted in pleasure as his member tried to pierce her deeper. "Y-You're s-so… f-fucking… b-big!" She stated.

The orange-haired lieutenant growled in response. He would have to take matters into his own hands. He pulled his legs up closer and shifted onto the tips of his toes, bringing Sui-Feng up into a near vertical angle. He had a lot more momentum to drill down into her from this position.

He was pushing the fourth inch now and could easily slide in the fifth if he wanted to, but he knew it would be far better to enjoy the sheer tightness of the captain's cunt.

"Ah! Ah!" Sui-Feng hissed as more centimeters were impaled inside of her. Not even half of his cock and she felt him absolutely wrecking her insides! "D-Dammit K-Kurosaki… f-fuck me… fuck me goddammit!" She ordered.

Ichigo grinned. "Alright!" He picked his hips back up and then pushed them back in at a faster pace, sheathing his cock all the way to the sixth inch!

"Fuuuuck!" Sui-Feng's head snapped back, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Once more, he pulled his hips back and then, slam! Seven inches deep! Just a few more!

Eight!

"Oh fuck!" Sui-Feng cursed, hitting an orgasm almost instantly.

Nine!

"Fuck me! Fuck me more!' The captain told him, feeling her lust skyrocket as her juices squirted out in such an obscene fashion. She could no longer control herself and had given in.

Ten!

Ichigo was now full submerged in the juicy depths of Sui-Feng's pristine pocket of warm, womanly flesh. His balls now sat against the supple cheeks of her ass and over her backdoor, further turning Sui-Feng on.

"Now I can really get started!" Ichigo told her.

Like a vicious recounting of all his hard work that he had done to push into her, he pulled all the way out until only his tip remained. Then, with the force of a blade that could slice through the heavens, he came down and once more sheathed himself within her.

"Ahhhhh!" Sui-Feng screamed out.

Now he was on a roll. If a set of terms were to be used to describe his rhythm, it would be cold and calculated to bring her the most pleasure possible. It wasn't steady, but the chaotic bursts of energy proved to send her through the roof as he began thrashing about on top of her.

"Oh fuck~ fuck yes! Fuck me~" Sui-Feng egged him on with her delirious shouting. Each time he was fully inside of her, she would feel his cock press into her cervix for a split second before he retreated. It made her squirt even more knowing that he was quite literally going to fuck her womb.

Ichigo grunted as he fucked her. The constant screaming and splashing made his spine shiver, but that just encouraged him. He was taught that in this situation, he was rocking a girl's world and needed to keep on! The only way he knew how to finish a girl off was to give her a nice batch of cum straight into her thoroughly fucked cunt!

The heavy slapping sounds bounced off the walls and echoed in their ears. Even the wet sound of Sui-Feng's exploding pussy was washed out by the sound of their flesh meeting. They were probably attracting lots of attention, but neither one cared at the moment. They were too entranced in their fuck session.

"H-Hah! I-It's so fucking g-good! Shove it in me deeper! Fuck me deeper!" Sui-Feng begged, wanting to feel Ichigo's godly cock breach her baby room and leave his mark on her body.

Again, Ichigo obeyed. Somehow he managed to dig deeper and press an extra few centimeters into Sui-Feng. The obnoxious barrier he kept punching was no longer a problem as his tip entered a whole new chamber inside of the lurid captain.

"YYYeeeessss!" Oh the orgasm Sui-Feng had rocking through her body nearly burned her brain it was so powerful. Her cunt seized up and began to milk the invading cock for all it was worth. The wet sack that was constantly colliding with her body would have to pay tribute to her greedy whole with a nice hot load.

And that's just what Ichigo was about to give her.

"Goddamn!" Ichigo cursed as he felt his orgasm racing down his member. His balls yearned to release, and he was nigh powerless to stop it. He was forced to give in and surrender his load.

He threw his head back and bared his teeth as he came. The veins around his shaft bulged as his load spurted out of his slit and began to coat the walls of her nearly smashed womb.

"Mmmmm…" Sui-Feng very well could have had hearts for eyes as she felt that thick deluge of cum form a sizable pool in her formerly untouched womb. The first man to ever breach it had gifted it a nice present and she was ever so thankful as he continued to pump her full.

Ichigo's face was beat red and sweat dripped down his features. "Shit…" He hissed as he continued to unload.

His head was soon snagged down by the captain and his was met with a lustful kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he tried to run her off, but she only retreated after a solid minute of dominating his own wet appendage.

As she was catching her breath, Sui-Feng gave him a hungry look. "You better not be tired… I think I want to take you in my ass now." Sui-Feng grinned.

Ichigo nearly busted another nut right then and there. "Really?" He asked.

Her smirk didn't leave. "I-"

* * *

_**Bean-kai Coffee Shop**_

"Oh man, would you look at the time!" Ichigo said as he looked at the clock on the wall to his left. "I gotta head back, there's a lieutenant's meeting today."

Kyoraku, who was nearly out of his seat in suspense and had a face that held a tone that matched his kimono, exhaled deeply. "A-Agreed… but let me just say Ichigo, you are quite the story teller." He complimented.

Not sure what to say to that, Ichigo shrugged. "Thanks, Head Captain. But don't expect me to-"

Kyoraku cut him off. "I will meet you back here in a couple of days, so think of your best stories to share with me. I have a feeling this could go on for a while." He smiled as he rose from his seat.

Ichigo was taken back but stood up as well. "No, Head Captain, I can't-"

"Farewell Ichigo, see you next time." The older soul waved him off.

The orange-haired lieutenant was left alone as he looked down at his table. "Great, just great. Now I gotta also entertain him…" He groaned out. Just as he was about to leave, he took one last look at the table before he noticed something. "Hey! He stuck me with the bill!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So yeah, this story came out of nowhere. I really like it though. As you can tell, I took some liberties with this story that may come off as a cop out, but I felt they were justified since I have written tons and tons of stories and it felt kind of stale rehashing the same old seduction route. So here, have this Bleach piece to feast on for a while until I can regroup and get some more content out. See you guys later!**


End file.
